


what we had was pretty

by kwonctrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, actually dk what to put here, actually thats all what this fic is, bye, sdjkfhskdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonctrbl/pseuds/kwonctrbl
Summary: taeyong and doyoung both thought they're finally doing fine but, they're actually not.





	what we had was pretty

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa here comes another fic????? wtf i was supposed to finish my markhyuck fic ((dudebros)) first but i thought of this idea for a new fic while listening to day6 so yeah here i am now dsjkfhkdsj 
> 
> originally, i made a poem about this but i thought hey, i should make this a fic bcos why not lmao
> 
> n e ways,,,,,this fic is inspired by day6's songs: i smile, congratulations and you were beautiful
> 
> hope you guys like this aaaaa enjoy reading!!

Lee Taeyong felt like it was yesterday when that happened. He can still remember it clearly. The day he begged the man he loved his whole life not to leave him, when he cried his whole heart out thinking he doesn't know how to live anymore without  _that person._  It was a day he wanted to forget but he couldn't.It took him exactly a week before he finally realized that his boyfriend really left him and their life together. He thought he would be back, that maybe it was like one of those fights where the younger man would leave their apartment to unwind for a week or two. The younger would still text Taeyong to stop him from worrying but also telling the older that he would not be back yet because he is still mad. 

 

Taeyong still remembers all of it, all the things they did together. He remembers the day when they first met each other in high school. He was shy, really shy, to the point that he would make his friends ask things to his teachers and classmates for him. Taeyong was never the one who would start a conversation with someone. That was Johnny's job. Johnny Seo has been his friend since grade school. The taller guy was the only one who could make Taeyong talk or actually socialize with other people.

 

When Taeyong first saw  _that person,_ he blushed. Because (1) he finds the younger man pretty and (2) he was in an unexplainable position when the younger entered the room he was in. Taeyong didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed and to make it worse, his face got redder when  _that person_  laughed.  _Goddamn he is so beautiful,_ Taeyong thought. The older guy literally thanked god when the other didn't bother to start a conversation and gave him a smile (which almost remind him of a bunny) instead before walking out the room. Taeyong was afraid he'd make a fool out of himself if they did talk. He didn't want to turn the younger guy off.

 

The second time they met was in the library. He wouldn't realize that the bunny-like guy was sitting beside him if he hadn't looked up when someone asked if they could borrow a pen. Taeyong was ready to scold the person of how could they not bring a pen when they're studying in the library and sighed in relief when he didn't actually do it. He really thought he was sitting beside Johnny. Blame Taeyong and his habit of walking with his head down. He was too shy to look up, anxious that maybe people are looking at him, that he actually missed the table where Johnny was sitting and instead sat at the chair beside the bunny-like guy. 

 

The younger guy chuckled at Taeyong's blushing face. He finds the older guy so adorable. Taeyong finally lend a pen to the guy sitting beside him before going back to what he was studying. But he couldn't. He can see from his peripheral view that the guy was stealing glances at him. He was nervous but, there was a part of him that wanted to talk to the other. 

 

It was the third time they met when they finally learned each other's name. Turned out, Johnny and the bunny-like guy had mutual friends. It was a Saturday and they were in a cafe. Johnny had to drag Taeyong out of their house saying that the latter needed to have fun on a weekend once in a while. Taeyong still remembers how  _that person_ looked that day, when he entered the cafe with his friends. He was wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt and black skinny jeans. Taeyong still remembers how Johnny wiped his mouth and told him to stop drooling. He didn't drool but Taeyong thought it'd be understandable if he actually did.  _That person_  was honestly so beautiful.

 

Taeyong still remembers how the younger put out a hand infront of him and gave him a genuine smile that made him look like an actual bunny.

 

"I'm Kim Dongyoung but call me Doyoung."

 

"You're really pretty."

 

People wouldn't believe it if someone told them that something like  _that_ came out of Taeyong's mouth without stuttering, or maybe just talking to another person that is not Johnny, in general. Taeyong regrets doing it. Kind of, but not really, because it made Kim Doyoung blush.

 

Taeyong remembers how they exchanged numbers and they started hanging out both in school and after class. It honestly made Johnny feel like a proud mother, feels like his son is finally growing up and making friends. Taeyong laughed at his bestfriend when the taller guy told him about it.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung would both study in the library, with Johnny sitting just a table away from them.  _I don't want to interrupt your little study date,_ Taeyong remembers Johnny telling him. He also remembers going to a  _noraebang_ with their friends. The two of them would sing a few songs but most of the time, they would just sit beside each other and enjoy watching their friends go crazy. And by crazy, he means: Johnny and Taeil dancing on the table, Yuta singing (re: screaming) his lungs out and, Ten jumping around with a tambourine.

 

Taeyong laughed at the thought and caught the attention of his boyfriend who is sitting beside him.

 

"What's funny?" The younger guy asked him with a slight amusement written in his face which made his dimple appear. 

 

Taeyong chuckled and answered. "I just remembered something."

 

The younger man closed his laptop to give his full attention to his boyfriend.

 

"What is it?" The dimpled man asked. Taeyong just shook his head that made the younger tickle his sides, wanting an answer.

 

"Jaehyun! Stop!" He giggled. Jaehyun stopped for a while and arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for what he is going to say.

 

Taeyong giggled again, still able to feel his boyfriend's fingers at his sides. "I just remembered my high school friends." He said. 

 

"Do you miss them?" Jaeyhyun asked, opening his arms to let the older come and hug him. Taeyong moved to hug his boyfriend, putting his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

 

Taeyong nodded. "Yeah, it's been so long since the last time I saw them." 

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Doyoung wants to forget everything he did to and with Taeyong. He wants to forget how the older guy looked when he told him that they should break up, telling him that they are not meant to be together. He wants to forget how Taeyong threw his suitcases back in their apartment and hugged him to stop him from leaving. He wants to forget how soaked his shirt were because of the tears from both him and the older. 

 

Doyoung wants to forget how Taeyong finally asked him out. It was two weeks before they go to college. Taeyong called him that morning telling him that they should spend a whole day together. They had a picnic at the park, went to their usual hangout (the bowling alley), watched a movie together and stargazed at the rooftop of a building. Taeyong cleared his throat just when Doyoung was about to fall asleep. The older guy had nervous written all over his face. Doyoung calmly waited and after minutes, Taeyong finally asked him if he would be his boyfriend. Doyoung said yes without hesitation. It was one of the happiest day of their life and, the stars and the moon that night stand as witness. 

 

Doyoung wants to forget how Taeyong called him, crying. It was their first fight as a couple. The two of them went to different university. Doyoung and Johnny in Yonsei University leaving Taeyong alone in Seoul National University. The fight happened when Doyoung decided to visit Taeyong in his university. He saw his boyfriend walking together with a slightly taller man. He called his boyfriend to get his attention. Taeyong was happy to see the younger visiting him but Doyoung also noticed the way the guy Taeyong was with, looked at them when he and Taeyong hugged. Doyoung assumed that the dimpled guy liked his boyfriend. 

 

When they got home, Doyoung opened the topic and kept insisting that  _Jaehyun_ (Taeyong told him the name of the guy because he kept calling him the dimpled man) was indeed has feelings for Taeyong. The older denied it and calmly explained that it was nothing and they were actually together just because Jaehyun is the President of the Social Studies club while Taeyong is the secretary. Doyoung, the jealous man that he is, decided to leave their apartment and cut all communications with Taeyong for the rest of the day. But he actually couldn't do it. He was just staying at Johnny's apartment and kept texting Taeyong telling him that he would not go back to their apartment if the older doesn't admit that Jaehyun was really crushing on him. Taeyong reluctantly admitted that Doyoung was right but assured his boyfriend that he would never reciprocate it. Doyoung immediately came back when Taeyong started crying. They were honestly both young and stupid. 

 

Doyoung also wants to forget how Taeyong suprised him in their first anniversary. They were at the bowling alley, playing with their friends. Doyoung managed to knock down all the bowling pins when it was his turn to play. He immediately turned around to hug Taeyong but his boyfriend was there, holding a cake with a  _"never gonna give u up, never gonna let u down. never gonna run around and DESSERT u."_ written on it and their friends are holding balloons and roses. Doyoung gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. 

 

Doyoung was happy. He was happy with Taeyong. He would call the older once, and Taeyong would come running. Taeyong was there for him, through ups and downs. Taeyong always made sure to tell him he's beautiful everyday. Taeyong is busy with his studies but he would make time for Doyoung. Just for Doyoung. Taeyong was everything Doyoung could ask for a man. He promised himself that he would never leave the older. 

 

Taeyong was happy. He was happy with Doyoung. It makes him happy that Doyoung appreciated everything he did for the younger. Doyoung was very understanding when it comes to Taeyong's shyness towards people. Doyoung would always sing for him when he's sad, stressed, or just when he asked him to. Doyoung gave the best reactions towards his cooking, saying it's one of a kind. Taeyong promised himself that he would never let something tear their relationship apart.

 

"Hey, baby, wake up."

 

Doyoung opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend staring back at him with a worried look.

 

"Hey, good morning." He said, smiling.

 

"You were crying in your sleep. Did you dream about  _him_ again?" His boyfriend asked still sporting the worried look on his face. Doyoung wiped his cheeks and they were indeed wet. He felt bad for always crying because of his ex and his boyfriend was always there to comfort him.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, Johnny. I promise not to cry because of him again." He said as he sat up and hugged his boyfriend. 

 

Johnny put his arms around Doyoung and said, "It's okay, I understand. I know how much you loved him." 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong remembers the day where everything started and Doyoung wants to forget that particular day. 

 

Taeyong remembers when he stumbled in their apartment, drunk. Doyoung clearly knew what he had to do considering that they've been dating for almost 5 years and he was used to Taeyong coming home drunk after hanging out with his college friends. It was when Doyoung was changing his boyfriend's clothes, when Taeyong asked him when will he get tired of taking care of the older. Doyoung then answered that he would never. 

 

Doyoung wants to forget how Taeyong was drunk again the next night. The older asked the same question to him and he also answered the same.  _I will never get tired taking care of you,_ he whispered to Taeyong who was sleeping soundly in their shared bed.

 

Taeyong remembers how he stayed at Jaehyun's apartment, how he cried in the younger's arms. He was afraid that he was the one who was getting tired of dating Doyoung. He wanted his boyfriend to be the first one who would say he's tired; thinking that maybe, in that way, people wouldn't blame him for ruining their relationship. He was mad at himself for even thinking that but he couldn't help it. Doyoung was his first boyfriend, the only man he ever loved. He thought, what if Doyoung is not his true love, the one he would marry, the person he'd live with for the rest of his life. What if Doyoung is not actually the one for him? 

 

Doyoung wants to forget the days he spent on crying when Taeyong didn't come home to their apartment. He called and texted his boyfriend nonstop but didn't get any response. Doyoung wants to forget how desperate he was when he called Taeyong's college friends and went to the possible places Taeyong would go to but still didn't even see the man he was looking for. Doyoung was a mess.

 

Taeyong remembers how Johnny punched him when he asked the taller guy to check on Doyoung. Johnny thought Taeyong was stupid to leave Doyoung alone in their apartment for almost two weeks and for not taking care of his own boyfriend. Taeyong remembers the look on Doyoung's face when he entered their apartment. He thought Doyoung would come running at him and say that he missed him. No, Doyoung was furious.

 

Doyoung wants to forget how helpless he looked when he was packing his things to his suitcase, how Taeyong kept on apologizing for what he did. A part of him was blaming himself for making Taeyong tired of their relationship but the other part of him was blaming Taeyong for not telling him what he actually feels. They could've talked it out, like they always did, but they didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Lee Taeyong received a text from Johnny earlier today. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. It's been two years since he cut off all ties with his friends and it's also been two years since he and Doyoung, Johnny's current boyfriend, broke up. 

 

Johnny wants to have a reunion with his friends. He honestly missed all of them. 

 

They went to the bowling alley. It was their usual hangout. Taeyong remembers going to the nearest bowling alley to play with his friends whenever they had a free time. Yuta suggested to have a match against other, just like old times. Taeyong and Jaehyun against Doyoung and Johnny while their other friends will play in a different lane. 

 

It was Taeyong's turn and he knocked down all the pins. He immediately run to Jaehyun and hugged him.

It was Doyoung's turn and he knocked down all the pins. He immediately run to Johnny and hugged him.

 

It was fun. Their smiles go up to their ears. Their happiness is all that matters. Everything looks just the way they need to be and it made both Taeyong and Doyoung nauseous. 

 

Taeyong is smiling at the man that he loves and that is Jaehyun.

Doyoung is smiling at the man that he loves and that is Johnny. 

 

Taeyong remembers when he saw Doyoung this morning for the first time after they broke up.

 

Doyoung asked him, "How are you?"

 

and Taeyong answered,

 

"I'm fine."

 

Or at least, that's what he thinks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH ITS FINALLY DONE YAYYYY
> 
> legit took me 4 hours to finish this hhhhh but yeah im sorry if there are grammar mistakes or smth. hope i wont be too lazy to edit this lmao
> 
> thank you for reading y'all!!!! love ya!!!!!!


End file.
